Juubi Naruto Akatsuki
by reapertmn3
Summary: After eating the second Chakra Fruit, Naruto gains the knowledge that everyone he knew was playing with his life. Naruto seals Kaguya and then leaves the Elemental Nations behind him, Naruto goes to a different dimension, one filled with Pokegirls? Naruto/Harem. Rated M for safety.


Juubi Naruto Akatsuki

Pokegirl and Naruto Crossover

During the war, after Kaguya had been released from her prison and everyone aside from Naruto was being drained of their chakra by the Shinju, Naruto being the only individual not being drained, Naruto noticed that another chakra fruit was being grown. Needing the extra help against Kaguya, Naruto ate the fruit and gained all of the knowledge that the Shinobi had obtained throughout their life.

He dropped to the floor as thousands of years worth of knowledge was being dumped into his brain, he learnt that the village had been conspiring against him before he was even born, Tsunade and Jiraiya being told by Minato to stunt and ultimately make Naruto retarded and completely dependent on Konoha. All behind Kushina's back, Sarutobi allowing the Civilians and Ninja attack and destroy Naruto's self worth. The students at the academy would either befriend or abuse him to gain more sway over him.

Along with the knowledge came the understanding of every ability and the power to use them, he gained the Sharingan, byakugan and every other bloodline and absorbed Hagaromo's Yin chakra that was inside of Sasuke and gained the EMR (Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan) and use it's full power to seal Kaguya into himself. He decreed that chakra was to dangerous and absorbed the chakra from every living being, becoming a god, he also absorbed the body of the Shinju into himself.

Naruto absorbed all of the nature energy which is essentially the chakra of everyone that had died purified and absorbed by the earth and thus gained all of the knowledge since Hagoromo gave everyone chakra.

Using his immense power, Naruto changed everyone's body so that they could live without chakra. He collected the DNA of some of the strongest deceased Shinobi and left to train in his Kamui dimension until he had complete control of his body and powers.

XXXXX

Naruto had spent ten years getting stronger and learning about his powers, he had become good friends with Kaguya and she informed him about other worlds and dimensions. She wanted him to abandon the elemental nations and live a new life, acting as his mother and at other times, his wife and lover.

Kaguya explained that she had ultimately been betrayed by her children and that they tried to steal her chakra to use for themselves and the only way she could stop them was to kill them and distribute the chakra throughout humanity. She created Zetsu to make sure that the mortals didn't misuse the chakra and that was why she had attacked as soon as she had awakened.

She also explained that because Hagoromo and Hamura where planted in her by the Shinju, that she was still a virgin. that was an embarrassing talk but Naruto had explained that he had given up on the idea of ever having a wife and children, that he too was a virgin.

The tailed beasts all had the pleasure of hearing their grandmother and their container going at it, the stamina that the two gods possessed made the whole affair quite the week. Afterwards Naruto and Kaguya decided to think about what world they wanted to go too. After they narrowed the list down to a world with plumbers saving princesses, a world where faceless gods had once enslaved humanity or a world filled with creatures that were pretty much created to be a mad mans sexual fantasy.

Kaguya managed to convince Naruto that he needed as much love as he could get, that he should go to the dimension simply dubbed Pokegirl. Naruto tried to explain that he wasn't like that perverted douche that had stunted him, but Kaguya solved that point by having hot sex for a few days.

Naruto decided that he would go to that world because his Wife wanted him too. Before leaving however, he decided to take all of the special weapons from the elemental nations, like Samehada and the other swords of notice.

XXXXX

If one decided to look at this certain abandoned clearing in the blue league one would notice what can only be described as a rip in the fabric of space, the tear opened as if it was a gaping maw.

Out of the tear walked a single person, he looked to be around the age of nineteen and has bright red hair tied into a messy pony tail that hangs between his shoulder blades. Wearing light blue jeans, held tightly by two checkered crisscrossing belts and black and red running shoes, he was wearing a crimson short sleeved shirt under an unzipped black hooded jacket proudly displaying an orange spiral on the back.

He had a rough looking face, with three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. His piercing blue eyes that looked so incredibly deep. A sharp fang like tooth poking out between his lips, giving a more feral look. He was clean shaven and didn't have any facial hair. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the new Shinju and the God of Chakra and Nature.

Naruto looked around, taking in every small detail of the clearing. Seeing that it was clear, he spoke aloud to himself "I am glad I finally made it, I don't think I really liked the last world that I appeared in. Who fights off zombies with weird mutated plants? It's just not normal" he said.

Natuto closed his eyes in thought as he tried to sense where he was and the closest village, he quickly opened his eyes as he felt a large grouping of life energy to the north, he turned in that direction and started walking slowly to his destination.

The red head walked for a few minutes through the forest and quickly found the town he was looking for. He started walking to the closest Pokecentre, he knew where to go as he had been reading everyone's surface thoughts. He knew that to get the most freedom and action that it would be a good idea to become a Tamer.

The red head looked around the Pokecenter in wonder before he heard a voice asking "Hello, how may I help you today?" He turned and saw a Pokegirl with long curly pink hair, standing at 5'5 she is wearing a skimpy pink nurse outfit, this is a NurseJoy.

Naruto put on a friendly smile and said "Hello, my name is Natuto and I was wondering if one is able to take a Taming test in the Pokecenter or if I must find a different building, would you be able to help me?He asked.

"You are able to take the Tamer Test in a Pokecenter, please wait a second while I gather the test for you" she said as she walked into a door behind the counter. she reappeared a minute later with a small booklet filled with questions, she handed Naruto a pencil and he quickly wrote the answers that he picked from other peoples minds.

A few minutes later Naruto handed the NurseJoy his test and waited while she checked the answers over. "I am proud to tell you that your answers were all very detailed and all correct, please wait a second and I shall bring you your Pokedex, after that I shall set you all up so that you may receive SLC, spare Pokedex are also available if or when you break or lose them" she said as she walked back into the door behind her.

She returned holding a number of different coloured Pokedex and said "These Pokedex all come in a myriad of different colour and you can personalise and add other applications that you buy later on" Naruto chose a white Pokedex and customised it with an orange spiral like the one on his back "now let's set up your Pokedex with your data"

Naruto looked at his Pokedex and saw:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 19

Residence: Uzushiogakure

Region: Blue League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

-Harem-

None

After reading through his Pokedex, he turned back to NurseJoy as she started to speak again "Luckily for you, we were recently given a few Ferals to look after because they were unwanted, you may look through our stock and choose one to be your starter Pokegirl" she said as she lay down all of the Pokeballs for Naruto to scan with his Pokedex.

After scanning through them all Naruto found one that piqued his interest,

TRIXIE, the Jester Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Psychic/Dark

Frequency: Common to Uncommon

Diet: human style food

Role: entertainers, practical jokers

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Ghost, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Sex Attack 1 & 2, Quick Attack, Foresight, Flash, Blur, Cry

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x2), Agility

Evolves: Harlequin (normal), Acrobabe (Shield Stone)

Evolves From: None

The Trixie, or Jesters as they are sometimes called, are very strange Pokégirls. Usually wearing flashy, colorful clothing and heavy make-up, it's easy to spot one in a crowd. Trixies tend to be very active Pokégirls, always moving around and interested in particularly everything in sight.

The main reason for this interest is their love for practical jokes. A Trixie will always look for, and usually take any opportunity to play jokes on others, even her Harem-sisters. Many of these jokes are harmless fun, but some Trixies tend to go too far, causing minor injuries for the sake of a good joke. If their Tamers demand that they do not play any jokes, they will still look for opportunities, but grumble about not being able to pull it off.

All Fools' Day is the worst time to have a Trixie in your Harem. No matter what a Tamer tries to do to stop them, all Trixies have a inner calling to cause as much mischief and chaos as they can on that day. There have even been reports of Trixies placed in storage for the duration of the day, spontaneously escaping from the Pokécenters and running amok of the town they are in.

In battle, Trixies are clever opponents. They always try to find some weakness of their opponent to take advantage of, and they exploit this weakness to no end. If they cannot detect any weakness, they tent do enjoy dodging their enemy's attacks, while ridiculing them, as well as their ancestors. Many times this tactic works to cause the opponent's girl, and sometimes even the Tamer, to get so upset, that they go crazy trying to stop the Trixie's insults, and providing a good opening for a attack.

He picked up the Pokeball that held the Trixie and had the NurseJoy register her as his first Pokegirl in his Harem. He was handed five other Pokeballs, a book called 'Taming For Dummies' and rented a room to Tame his Trixie.

XXXXX

Naruto awoke to see the naked, sweaty Trixie sleeping peacefully, Naruto gently woke up the Trixie. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes taking in everything before finally resting on Naruto. She smiled brightly and said "Hello master, Trixie is glad to meet master"

Naruto looked upon his first Pokegirl and decided that she would need a name, after thinking for a few seconds he nodded and said "I can't just go around calling you by your species name, you need a proper name, so I shall call you Fiona. Is that name alright?"

The Trixie just nodded her head with great enthusiasm. Naruto nodded happily and then returned her to her Pokeball so that the Taming Shock could wear off.

He walked out of the room he rented, smiled brightly at the NurseJoy and walked happily out of the Pokecenter. 'Today is going to be a good day' he thought to himself.

End Chapter.


End file.
